30 Day Alphabet
by Shadowhero93
Summary: Since its October, and also the month of my birthday, i decided to do this, plus i love Magic: The Gathering and can't pass up a chance to do this. Hope u enjoy :3
1. Day 1: A-Age

•**A-Age**: _How do the otp+ plan on spending their lives together? How do they imagine their relationship years from now?_

Honestly neither Azaria or Alex put any thought into it, all things considered.

They were always busy working for their respective guild, sometimes they got a break and could see each other during the day or early evening, but not often.

When they did manage to get to visit, either Alex visiting the Conclave or Azaria visiting the League, one of a few things were possible.

Azaria being seen working in a small greenhouse, watering plants, repotting them, even adding a new plant to the many that were there already, but usually he was wearing a gardners apron and an old set of clothes, as to not dirty his guild robes.

That didn't stop him being covered in dirt, of course.

For Alex, he was usually seen experimenting in true Izzet fashion, though he always added his own touches to said experiment, which was something he was proud of.

Though usually the experiment ended in an explosion or unintended side effect of some kind, but hey, it was progress, at least according to Alex.

Maybe it was one of the reasons Azaria fell in love with him.

Though if either did think about it..

Azaria would want a place close to nature, with its own little garden or greenhouse, so he could grow vegetables and fruit, that way neither of them would go hungry, plus homemade meals were alot tastier than premade.

Alex would honestly just want a place where they'd be happy together, hell, if was able to, he'd give azaria gifts and shower him in affection, not that he doesn't give him affection already.

Though, if the hickeys and bitemarks on alex's neck were any indication, it was obvious who was showering who with affection.

Author's Note: this story was inspired by: post/172330329580/30-day-otp-alphabet-challenge


	2. Day 2: B-Bath

• **B-Bath**: _the otp+ share a bath or shower, or bathe as in swimming or sunbathing_.

Azaria smiled as he heard the front door to their home open, turning and seeing his love enter, taking off the boots and dragon skin gloves he had to wear all day, leaving his hands and feet sore.

On a second glance Azaria noticed that he was covered in soot, as well as what seemed like oil and other muck, it even seemed like it stained his clothes!

"Busy day today, love?"

Alex smiled as he closed the door behind him, walking over to the kitchen counter where the leonin was, seeing he was currently chopping vegetables and setting them in a colander.

"Oh you have no idea."

He stretched his arms out and a loud popping sound could be heard, doing the same to his legs.

"Anyway, how has your day been?"

"Been well, abit too quiet for my tastes."

Alex smiled as he leaned forward against the counter, his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"Did you miss me that much, mpenzi wangu?"

Azaria's eyes lit up when he asked that, more specifically the last part.

"So you have been paying attention when my family visits, hmm?"

Alex blushed embaressed, trying to hide his face as Azaria gave a small smirk.

"Yeah, i have."

"And to answer your question, yes i did."

Alex leaned in for a kiss, but Azaria set the knife down and placed a paw against his face, gently pushing away.

"Hey i just wanted-"

"Not until you take a bath you aren't. Your covered in oil, grease and muck and i don't need that in my fur."

"Oh come on, you get dirty working in the garden."

"I do, but i've already taken a bath today, and i don't need to take another one unless necessary."

"Please?"

"Alex."

"Pretty please, mpenzi wangu?"

Azaria sighed but had a smile on his face, setting down the knife and putting the colander in the fridge.

"Fine, love."

Alex smiled and kissed his cheek, heading outside with Azaria following behind him.

Thankfully, they lived near a sizable stream just behind the house, which not only did azaria use it to get water for the garden, but they both used to get clean, as it was alot easier than running pipes and such through the ground and into their cabin home.

Alex took off the dirty clothes, putting them in a small pile on the riverbank, and stepped slowly into the river, feeling the cold water flow past him uninterupted.

He was used to the water by now, so the cold didn't really bother him that much.

He felt the water displace and glanced over to see Azaria wading over to him, his tail swishing behind him, and once he was close enough, he wrapped his arms around the smaller males neck, nuzzling his face gently.

He placed a gentle kiss on the mans forehead, holding him close to him.

"Even after all this time, you still fit in my arms so perfectly."

Alex couldn't help but smile, feeling his cheeks heat up in the process.

"But, we can save the lovey dovey stuff for later, let us get clean."

"Alright."

Getting clean wasn't much of an issue, as they could embue the water with mana, though they did like to take their time regardless.

Even after years together they were gentle with each other, as if they both were made of marble and one wrong touch would crack or break them.

"Could you get my back?"

"Of course, you don't need to ask, you know."

He sighed happily feeling the leonin's paws going up and down his back, feeling them gently squeeze every now and then.

He laid against his chest, letting out another happy sigh, it made Azaria chuckle at the sight.

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, Azaria."

Azaria gently placed his paw under the mans chin, making eye contact, golden orange eyes meeting dark green ones, for a brief moment before kissing him.

"Come, we do have supper to fix."

"Alright, just remember what you said."

He gently placed his paw on his cheek, giving a small but loving smile.

"Like i'd every forget."

They both smiled and got out of the river, picking up their clothes and heading back to their home.

_They were both thankful that no one lived nearby, however, though the pair didn't need words to say that._


	3. Day 3: C-Cuddling

•**C-Cuddling**: _the otp+ cuddle together, either to comfort one of them, to keep warm, or as to show their love for each other._

To say Azaria was a cuddly kitten would be an understatement to say the least, though he literally was a giant kitten, only with human traits.

The person who knew this the most would be Alex, though honestly that wasn't a big surprise.

Azaria was the one who always initiated it. However, Alex had tried once, and that only ended with laughing from both of them.

Right now, they were cuddling in bed, the morning sky outside being a purplish blue, indicating it was early morning, too early to some.

Normally Azaria would be up at this hour, checking the greenhouse and the gardens, watering them, harvesting whatever vegetables or fruit were ready, and imbuing said plants with green mana to keep them strong.

It wasn't too labor intensive, plus when he was done he could sneak back into bed and smaller male would be none the wiser.

But not today. Today was the couples off day, so to speak.

Through some minor miracle Alex had gotten a few days off, he didn't say how but azaria assumed that he had talked to his father, but hey, the leonin was not complaining.

For himself, he never really wanted a job, as taking care of the garden was enough, but he always took some of the crop to the nearby towns market to sell, and made quite abit of money in the process.

Though he always left enough for him and Alex to eat on.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the blanket shifting, making him look down as he saw the younger male looking up at him.

"Mornin, Azzy.."

He yawned before giving a tired smile, laying his head against his chest.

"Mornin to you too, sweetheart."

The younger man chuckled, which made the leonin's chest vibrate, but in a good way.

"Been a while since you called me that."

"It hasn't been that long."

"It sure feels like it."

Azaria gave a happy sigh and pulled him closer, purring as he did so, which made his chest vibrate similarly to a massage chair.

They stayed in silence, wrapped in each others arms, no words were needed between them, and they stayed like that for what felt like hours, even after the sun came up and was shining through the window, until Azaria broke the silence.

"I can call you sweetheart if you'd like."

"I would like that, yeah."

He kissed his forehead and smiled, looking down at him.

"Ok, sweetheart."

At that moment, their stomachs rumbled, indicating what time it was.

"We're gonna have to get up aren't we?"

"Only to eat breakfast, but then we can both crash on the couch."

"Ugh..fine."

The leonin kissed his forehead, both of them getting up out of bed, though they rather begrudgingly did so.

"Thanks, sweetheart."

Azaria then scooped the younger male in his arms, carrying him down the hall and laying him on the couch.

"Just relax, today's breakfast is in bed."

"You mean breakfast on the couch."

He chuckled as he walked into the kitchen, beginning to cook.

"Just be patient, love."

After breakfast, they laid down on the couch, Alex in front of Azaria, with his arms wrapped around him, pulling him close as the television was playing a random channel, his head laying on top the arm of the couch.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

_It was an odd thing, they both had to admit, but they wouldn't have it any other way._

**Author's Note**: i _forgot to mention this, but some Letters/Oneshots will be longer and some will be shorter._

_Hope you all enjoy regardless!_


	4. Day 4: D-Depression

• **D-Depression**: _One of the otp+ is going through a bout of depression, and the other tries to help them through it._

Azaria knew as soon as he laid eye's upon his boyfriend, and it made his heart ache.

To others, it wouldn't be as easy to tell, but given the fact they had known each for so long, it was easy to pick up on the signs.

It was depression, plain and simple.

Azaria cursed it. He hated even hearing the word at this point, so when it crept back up again, he was ready.

He made sure he had everything he needed, down to the most minute detail, as he rather not be missing anything.

"Ok, we're ready."

He headed down the hallway from the kitchen, and opened the door at the end of the hallway, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

He saw the love of his life facing away from him, a blanket wrapped around him, and he could tell he wasn't himself.

"Alex..?"

No answer came back. He could tell he was still breathing, which made him let out a sigh of relief.

He sat down next to him, pulling the blanket off of him, though azaria was thankful it wasn't the one they slept under sometimes.

"Alex."

The human man turned his head towards him, dark purple circles under his eyes being the first thing he noticed.

"What?"

Ok, he was talking. That was a good start.

He put a paw on his hand, giving a gentle squeeze.

"You ok?"

Alex looked at him for what felt like the longest time before answering.

"Yeah, Why do you ask?"

"You can be honest with me. You don't need to lie."

Alex sighed, before he moved over and sat in Azaria's lap, as the leonin wrapped his arms around him.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"N-not right now."

That was understandable, it'd take time for any progress to be made, though he was a patient person, so waiting never bothered him.

"Do you wanna cuddle for a while?"

He nodded and Azaria pulled him closer, laying on his side, which brought alex with him.

The leonin didn't expect alex to say anything, but he could tell he was appreciative of the fact he was here for him.

It wasn't until a few hours after that the younger male said something, breaking the silence between them.

"Im sorry.."

"Sorry for what?"

"For being weak."

This took him by complete shock, how was Alex weak? Hell, compared to himself he had alot more battle training, hell he took down Nekusar during Nico Bolas's invasion of ravnica.

"What do you mean?"

He didn't answer, which was abit irritating, but he wasn't gonna force Alex to talk, he wanted him to do it on his own.

_And he'd be there to listen and comfort him when he was ready.._


	5. Day 5: E-Energy

•**E-Energy**: _a member of the otp+ is hyper or more hyper than usual._

It was just another one of those fall days in Ravnica.

Azaria had come to the Izzet League for a visit, under the guise of a request from Emmara, but he honestly wasn't expecting what he saw when he enter's Niv-Mizzet's Observatory.

Alex was running back a forth like a chicken with its head cut off, and Niv himself was curled up in the center of the room, head in one of his claws, with his eye's following Alex.

Azaria walked up to the dragon parun, who, upon noticing another presence, turned his eye towards him.

"Ah, hello Azaria."

"Hey Mr. Mizzet..if i may ask, What is..?"

"Oh he's been at this for about..3 hours now, don't know what he's doing but see if you can get him to calm down."

"I don't know if i can, Alex usually just tuckers himself out after awhile when we're together normally."

"Well, given your romantic relationship with each other, maybe he'll listen to you."

"You can just call us boyfriends, Mr. Mizzet."

"I can, yes, but i rather put some old fashion wording into it."

Azaria gave a smile as he walked over to where Niv's adopted son was now, a small bookshelf, seemingly looking for something..though the young adult leonin couldn't tell what.

"Alex?"

"Oh hey Azzy! How have you been?"

Alex hadn't turned his direction, having grabbed a book and ran off to another part of the room, a small workstation near a window which had tools hanging from it.

"I've been good, how about you..?"

Alex continued to go back and forth, grabbing something, setting it down, then grabbing another thing, etc.

"Ive been well! Just workin on something!"

Azaria once again smiled. While his hyperactiveness could be..annoying at times, it was honestly abit cute most of the time.

"And what is it your working on, my dear?"

The last words made Alex's face heat up but he still didn't slow down, grabbing a few vials of something and heading back over to the workstation.

"Something for someone!"

Azaria raised an eyebrow, having a sly sort of smile on his face.

"Oh~? And who would this something be for?"

"Shhh. Its gonna be a surprise!"

Azaria gave a chuckle before walking up to and sitting down next to Niv Mizzet.

"Your giving up?"

The leonin looked up at the dragon, shaking his head.

"Nah, he'll tucker himself out eventually, and when he does, i'll sweep him off his feet."

"In a literal sense, i assume?"

The dragon had asked that with a smile on his face.

"Shh. Its a surprise."

"Can you cover your eye's azzy?"

Azaria smiled and covered his eyes as he felt the collar of his robes be unbuttoned and then opened, before he felt something being placed around his neck.

"You can open them now!"

Azaria did so, and looked down, noticing he was wearing a necklace now, and decided to lift it closer so he could what it was.

It was a wolf's head, made of metal with symbols on it, azaria recognized them as the ones his family used, flipping it over, something was engraved on the back, it read:

_For you, mpenzi wangu._

Azaria felt tears come to his eyes, and he ran and wrapped Alex in a loving hug, sniffling.

"H-how did you know that word?"

"Your mom explained it to me, she said that our kind of relationship is special and that-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Azaria placed his lips against his own, pulling away a moment later.

"Thank you so much."

"Its no problem!"

The leonin then scooped the human into his arms, making him yelp in surprise.

"What am i going to do with you two?"

The two looked over at Niv-Mizzet with smiles on their faces, which made the large dragon chuckle, while the duo went off downstairs together, leaving the dragon alone with his thoughts.

"_Guess i have my answer_."


	6. Day 6: F-Family

• **F-Family**:_ the otp+ spend time with their family or families_

"Well here we are!"

The couple stood in front of a large building, having a sort of resemblance to one Alex read in a book once, as it seemed like someone had taken rooms and stacked them on top of each other, yet it didn't seem stable, at least from where he was standing.

"Woah."

"Just wait till you see the inside."

They both walked up the small path leading up to the house, the smell of sugar and baked goods wafting through the light morning breeze blowing past them.

"Is your mom cooking?"

"She has been all night from what my sister's told me."

"Wait, they knew we were coming?"

"Well, not technically, but they figured it out when mom started cooking, as she only stays up all night when a special occasion happens."

"And me coming to your house is a special occasion?"

"Yep! Cause their meeting you for the first time!"

Azaria kissed his cheek after saying that, making Alex's cheeks heat up.

They stepped up onto the porch, if it could be called that, and Azaria gripped the doorknob but looked beside him at alex, sensing his nervousness.

"You nervous?"

"I mean, yeah, what if they don't like me?"

He placed a paw on his cheek, giving a loving smile.

"Even if they don't, that won't stop us being together."

"You promise?"

He pulled Alex into a kiss, wrapping his arm around him, and after a few moments he pulled away.

"Your damn right i do."

"Now, come on, we can't dally."

They both headed inside, closing the door behind them.

The living room was not what alex had expected. There were 3 love seats, two couches, a and recliner all made up into an odd arrangement, what that was he could figure out, but beyond them was likely the kitchen, as he could see plates magically floating by, alongside some silverware and cups.

"Your mother's handiwork?"

"Oh yes, she is an old hand at spells like that, its how she managed to raise 9 kids."

Alex felt his heart stop.

"You have 9 siblings?!"

"Oh dear, i must of forgotten to mention that.."

"Oh you think?"

He pulled him onto the couch, laughing, making the smaller male land on his lap, his face buried in his visible fur.

"Im still mad at you."

"You say that now."

"Mmph."

"Love you too."

At that moment, someone came down the stairs and saw the two of them on the couch.

"Hey little brother, was wondering when you'd show up."

"Ah, hey Nizi, and yeah we got here a few minutes ago, but where's mom?"

"Garden. She's been cooking all night."

"So i've heard."

Nizi sat down on the couch next to them.

"Oh is this your boyfriend you told us about?"

He looked down at Alex, who had a bright red face due to embaressment.

"Ah yes, he is."

He ruffled Alex's hair, making him smile.

"Id ask how you two met but i'll leave the questions for mom, though i am happy for you."

Azaria smiled, nuzzling the younger male's head.

"So, how long are you two staying?"

He thought about it, hell they had talked about staying a week..

"Are you ok with a week, Alex?"

The smaller male looked up at him, giving a small nod in response, before nuzzling back into his fur.

"A week then."

Nizi gave a nod before standing up.

"I'll let you love birds get back to it, then."

They both blushed a deep pink in response as she headed back upstairs.

That left them both alone, and Azaria decided to take full advantage as he began to gently kiss Alex's neck, giving each a light nip with his fangs.

"H-ah..Hngh..A-azzy, what if..?"

He pulled him closer, rolling and laying on his back, head against an arm of the small couch, alex's head against his right shoulder.

He kissed his cheek, nuzzling him some more.

"Don't worry so much, love."

"I-i'll try, azzy.

"Good, and don't be afraid to let me help you, either."

"Even while we're here?"

"Yes, and don't worry, they'll understand."

Alex nodded and relaxed in his arms, letting the noises around them melt away into silence.

_They knew it was gonna be a long week, but as long as they had each other, it would be a happy one, crazy for sure, but happy none the less._

**Author's Note: **_There will be a continuation (and continuations) to some of these oneshots/letters, so don't worry these are not the conclusions to them. _


	7. Day 7: G-Game

• **G-Game**: _the otp+ play a game together._

It was quiet in the log cabin the leonin-human couple called home, as it was raining outside, and if you focused your hearing, you could hear the raindrops hitting the roof in a constant 'pat-pat-pat' pattern.

Normally, on a day like this, they would snuggled up under a blanket, hot cocoa and watching a show on television, but not today, well, at least not yet.

The couple were sitting at the kitchen table, a chessboard between them, with several pieces on both sides having been taken at this point in the game.

Currently it was Azaria's turn, but Alex was currently winning, though only by a few pieces.

"Your move."

"I know, i'm just thinking."

Azaria normally wasn't one for a game like chess, as it was more of Feraze's, Drakari's and Alex's cup of tea, so to speak.

But he had mentioned he wanted to try it, and he was actually good at it, turns out.

He at least had the patience down pat, usually as it takes either of the trio awhile to make a move, but hey, he never complained.

Azaria moved a pawn up a space, to block Alex's knight.

"Nice move, but.."

Alex moved his other knight to in front of Azaria's king.

"Checkmate."

The leonin laid back, letting out a groan of defeat. He wasn't mad, farthest thing from it, but he always wondered something.

"Ugh..how do you always win?"

Alex smiled as he gathered up the chess pieces and got the board put back up, sitting back down at the table.

"I just practiced, nothin really special."

"Think i can get better?"

"Of course you can! You just have to practice."

Azaria gave a smile and stood up, heading over to the couch and sitting down.

"You gonna join me, love?"

Alex sat down next to him, smiling.

"Do you even need to ask?"

Azaria nuzzled Alex's cheek, placing a kiss on it.

"No, but common courtesy, you know."

"Fair enough."

They snuggled close, the rain having picked up outside, almost becoming a downpour.

"Geeze, its comin down out there."

"Yeah, it sure is."

Azaria must of known what the younger male was thinking, cause he wrapped his around him, to keep him from running off.

"Your not going outside. Last time you got sick and had to stay in bed for a week."

"But azzy.."

"No buts."

Alex 'hmphd' and pouted, but he knew Azzy was right regardless.

"Want some hot cocoa?"

"Sure."

He went into the kitchen, coming back about five minutes later, two steaming mugs in paw.

He sets one down on the small table beside the couch, and sets the other on the small coffee table in front of me.

"Aww, you put marshmellows!"

"Like i'd forget how much you love them."

"I love you more, fuzzy butt."

Azaria chuckled and sighed happily.

"And i love you too, babe."

And then the flash of lightning was followed by the crash of thunder, making Alex yelp and try to hide out of fear.

Though he only got as far as hugging himself close to Azzy.

"Its ok..its just thunder.."

He rubbed his back slowly, purring quietly.

He knew it was one of alex's biggest fears, besides snakes of course.

And he really _didn't_ want to bring that up.

He gently scooped Alex up into his arms, heading down the hall and setting him down on the bed.

"I'll be right back."

He entered the bathroom, coming back wearing only his boxers, and helped him out of his own clothing, before they both laid down.

"You don't have to worry, you know."

"Yeah, but i can't-"

"I know you can't help it love, fear is normal."

He sighed and laid his head against azaria's neck, the leonin gently removing the human's glasses and setting them on the bedside table.

"You wanna play another game of chess?"

"Later honey, later. Lets just enjoy this, please."

"Gladly."

_The rain kept going, but it went unoticed as the two drifted off to sleep._


	8. Day 8: H-Holiday

•**H-Holiday**: _The otp+ celebrate a holiday or spend a holiday weekend together._

"Christmas at your place must be crazy, Azzy."

"Oh you have no idea, especially since the extended family is coming."

"Azzy, sweetheart.."

"Oh dear, i forgot to mention something again, haven't i?"

"Yes you have."

Azaria pecked his cheek as an apology.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

They laid back on the couch in the living room of Azaria's family home, his siblings around them, talking amongst themselves.

"Do i smell bread?"

"Yeah, mom's cookin."

"Ah, ok."

"Lets head up to my room, be alot more quiet there."

The human nodded, going up the stairs with him, until they were up to near the top of the house, entering a room on the left side.

"Bed's big enough for two."

"Hey now."

"I ain't hearing any different, Azzy."

Azaria shook his head smiling.

We both sat down on his bed, seeing the snow fall outside, and a complete sea of white snow as far as the eye could see.

"Its beautiful."

"It is, yea."

"Reminds me of Ravnica.."

"Can my dad join us?"

"Hmm..i don't see why not, why do you ask?"

Alex had a sort of sad look on his face, it then clicked in Azaria's had as to why he asked.

"You always spent christmas with your dad.."

"It was just the two of us Azzy..he always made sure i was happy and that he spent all the time he could with me.."

"You don't want him to feel alone.."

"Yea i don't."

Azaria got and went downstairs, closing the door behind him, and Alex had a feeling at what he was going to do.

He came back after about a few hours, but alex didn't realize until azzy woke him up as he had fallen asleep.

"Close your eyes, love."

He did as he asked, and azaria lead him over to the window.

"Ok, on 3."

"1."

"2."

"3!"

Opening his eyes, he smiled widely as he saw his dad outside the window, a toothy smile on his face, as the snow fell around him, he even saw some of Azaria's youngest siblings playing on his tail.

"Dad.."

"Hello son."

He turned towards azaria, pulling him into a hug as tears flowed down his face.

"Merry Christmas, love."

They shared the embrace as long as they could, the cold wind and snow blowing into the room seeming so far away.

But they had to let go at some point, Azaria getting the window and Alex laying down on the bed.

"Your dad can shrink himself, can't he?"

"Yea, why?"

"Just wondering how he was goin to fit into the house was all."

_Yep. Christmas was certainly going to be crazy this year._

**Author's Note: **_sorry about this one being so short, but i do plan to continue this one with another letter down the line, but i do hope you enjoy this part regardless._


	9. Day 9: I-Incentive

• **I-Incentive**: _one of the otp+ gives the other a reason/reward for doing something._

Alex loved doing alot of things, but if there was one thing he hated, it was grocery shopping.

Azaria normally was the one who did that, but unfortunately he had gotten sick and was unable to leave the house.

Currently he was wrapped up in a blanket, ice pack on his head with a box of tissues on the table in case he needed them, which was a very likely chance.

"You have the shopping list, right?"

"Yes, azzy i do."

"And you remember what to pick up at the farmer's market?"

"Yes."

"And you-?"

"I KNOW!"

Alex felt tears come to his eye's after he raised his voice, something he rarely did nowadays, but he felt terrible for doing it.

"I..im sorry Azzy."

He got up out of bed and hugged him, his legs shaking from weakness, but he managed it.

"I know, but after you get back, i'll.."

Azaria whispered into Alex's ear, which made his face go beet reed, and the leonin pulled away with a smirk on his face.

"R-really? But your sick.."

Azaria kissed his cheek, licking his lips.

"I know, but i'll have enough energy for that.

"Besides, i haven't gotten to show you how much you mean to me in quite a while."

Their hands had intertwined, the rings on their fingers shining in the morning light that poured through the window next to them.

"Alright..for you."

The leonin smiled and pulled him close, peppering his neck with kisses on both sides.

"No biting?"

"Save that for after you get back, love."

Alex got abit crestfallen but nodded, giving him a kiss on the cheek before heading out to the nearby town.

The supermarket was one of those hometown run ones, everyone knew everyone and everybody were friends, it was honestly a really nice place.

After getting what he needed, he went up to checkout, setting his groceries to be bagged and paid for.

"Surprised to see you instead of Azaria, Alex."

"He's sick, so he asked me to."

The cashier gave a sort of sly smile to him as she rang up the items.

"He gave incentive, didn't he?"

He blushed but nodded as he took out the money needed, grabbing the groceries and walking out, heading back home, which always took about an hour, even with driving a car, but alex didn't drive, he walked.

Once he was inside he noticed flower petals leading down the hallway, giving a small smirk knowing where they lead, he set the groceries down on the counter, entering the bedroom, but didn't see Azaria, though he did see the covers messily thrown to the side as well as a small pile of clothes next to the bed.

"Azzy?"

He was then pulled onto the bed, rolling over to Azaria was laying on top of him, arms crossed and laying his head on top of them, giving the human a smirk.

"You ready?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

The day was honestly a blur for both of them after that, though it seemed neither really minded, and by the time they realized, it was evening time, the sun having set about an hour and a half before.

the man looked beside him, chuckling as he saw Azaria already asleep, and, deciding not to wake him up, cuddled close to him, closing his eyes and soon falling asleep himself.

_As far as incentive's go, this was the best one he's ever had..and he wouldn't mind doing it all over again, either._


	10. Day 10: J-Just in Case

• **J-Just in Case:** _the otp+ has all their bases covered. Or at least, they think they do._

"Thank the gods we made it."

"I'm just glad we got everything barricaded before the storm started."

The wind howled outside the cabin, rain pouring down nonstop, which likely flooded the area, including the gardens out back.

"Yeah, me too, love."

"So, now what? We just wait for the storm to pass?"

"Not much else we can do, really."

They laid together on the couch, watching television as the storm outside raged on.

Azaria knew alex was having a tough time relaxing, he hated storms, and even knowing one was coming would make him upset, but he was doing what he could, and thats honestly what mattered.

"Hey azaria?"

"Yea?"

"Um..the flooding won't cause our car to float away, will it?"

"Shouldn't, why?"

"Just makin-"

And thats when a loud bang and crash rang out from outside, causing the couple to look out the nearby window.

The car, an oldy Alex had fixed up himself, which had taken about a year and a half, had gotten lifted by the water, and slammed into a tree nearby.

"Aww man! I had worked so hard on that!"

"At least nothing else happened to it."

And then said tree fell on it.

"O-oh. W-well-"

"Don't. Say. It."

"H-heh..sorry."

Alex huffed back to the couch, a pouting look on his face.

Azaria kissed his cheek, pulling him close as he did before.

"I'll help you fix it up, and hey, at least our electricity is still running."

At that moment, lighting struck and it cut the power.

"Azzy?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I love you, but you really need to keep your mouth shut sometimes."

They lit candles and went into the bedroom, deciding to lay down in bed, as since the power was off, so was the warm/cool air.

And like hell they were opening any windows.

"This is nice.."

"Yea, if it wasn't for the storm and the power bein out i'd call it paradise."

He felt azaria kiss his forehead, and nuzzle his face, purring loudly.

"Who says it already isn't?"

He gave a smile and wrapped his arms around him more.

"Everyday with you is paradise."

_You can't plan for everything, but even if your plan goes south, there's always a silver lining to be thankful for._

**Author's Note: **_We're a third of the way! woohoo! :D_


	11. Day 11: K-Kiss

• **K-Kiss:** _the otp+ share a kiss or two..or three._

It was a normal fall day in the city of Ravnica, and though it had rained the night previous, it didn't stop anyone from going outside.

Especially Alex and Azaria.

They were currently walking down the wet cobblestone streets, scarf wrapped around both of them, each having a coffee in their hands.

"Cold day huh?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, i won't let you freeze, love."

"I know, big fuzzball."

He kissed the younger male on the cheek as they continued their walk.

Soon enough, they ended up at a small market in Selesnya territory, which was filled to the brim with fall vegetables and fruit, as well as shoppers.

"I love this time of year."

"Oh really? I couldn't tell Azzy."

Azaria gave a chuckle in response.

"Im glad we're together."

"As am i."

They both finished their coffee, tossing the empty cups into the trash nearby.

"Where do you wanna go now?"

"How about the Conclave?"

"Sure, been awhile."

The conclave was honestly more beautiful than the streets outside, as it looked like a large forest in the middle of fall, with wolves, deer, centaur and other animals, which were tamed, moving about, but they moved rather quickly, as it had gotten colder and was beginning to rain, so they couldn't enjoy the beautiful views.

"Here we are!"

The smaller male smiled upon seeing where they were headed.

"Your bedroom?"

"I know it isn't new but with the rain, i thought-"

Alex silenced him with a kiss.

"Its no big deal, azzy, now come on, before the rain gets worse."

They both headed inside, shutting the door behind them, Azaria closing the usually open windows and locking them.

Alex had already laid on the bed, giving a small smile to him.

"Hey. You forgot something."

Alex shook his head and got his wet clothes off, getting back into bed.

"Didn't know leonin hated water so much."

Azaria removed his clothes as well, setting them where Alex did before joining him.

"We don't hate water, i just don't want my bed to get wet, love."

"Our body heat would dry it off."

"Well, i ain't waiting that long."

The leonin kissed his forehead again, pulling him close.

"And your supposed to the be patient one out of both of us."

"I am patient."

Alex snuggled close, feeling his paws going up and down his back.

"How did i end up with someone like you?"

Azaria chuckled, giving a smile.

"I ask myself that question all the time, Alex."

"But i honestly wouldn't change anything."

"Me either."

_They shared another kiss, listening to the sound of the rain outside, and both drifted off into sleep._


	12. Day 12: L-Looks

• **L-Looks**: _the otp+ share glances._

Another guild meeting, another 3 hours of listening to arguing and nonsense, but it was unavoidable.

Azaria kept glancing over at him, across the room, no one seemed to notice, except for him, which was good.

He knew Alex hated it here as much as he did, but they had to be here, regardless.

to "_Represent their guilds_."

as if the Guildmasters being here wasn't enough.

Thankfully, everyone was distracted by Alex's adopted father, Niv Mizzet, trying discuss with Isperia about something, he had no idea what.

He wished he could be over there with him, yet the leonin doubted he could sneak over, even in this debacle.

There'd be plenty of time afterwards and they both knew it.

But for now it'd have to be quick glances full of empathy.

_Its all either could afford._

**Author's Note**: _sorry if this is too short, i had planned for it to be longer but i figured somethin short and sweet would work for this, don't worry they'll go back to be longer_


	13. Day 13: M-Marriage

• **M-Marriage**: _the otp+ plus get ready for their wedding day._

"Alex, you look fine."

The human man was currently fixing any imperfections to his tuxedo, hair, etc, as his friend sat nearby in a pink dress, angel wings fluttering behind her.

Around her neck was a necklace, with the unmistakable symbol of the Boros emblazoned on a pendant.

"I know Nevira but i want Azzy to see me looking better than fine."

"Azzy won't care what you look like, he loves you no matter what."

He smiled but sighed.

"I know, Nevira, i'm just nervous."

"Everyone is nervous on their wedding day, but you have to calm yourself."

He took a few breaths, closing his eyes.

"I wonder how Azzy is doing.."

Azaria was doing about the same, more or less.

Of course he was calmer about the situation, but that didn't mean he wasn't a nervous wreck.

"Azaria, its gonna be fine."

"Oh easy for you to say, Drakari, you aren't getting married."

Drakari was isperia's replacement as Azorius Guildmaster, and was their friend, well, somewhat.

But he did volunteer to be wedding planner, which was honestly a great decision.

Even if his OCD came out abit.

"Mr. Azaria, its time for the ceremony."

Azaria sighed, drinking a shotglass of whiskey and headed out, seeing Alex standing at the altar waiting for him.

Everything was going to be ok, their love would survive anything.

Besides, they've been waitin for this moment since they started dating all those years ago.

_It was now or never.._


	14. Day 14: N-Nevermind

•**N-Nevermind**: _whatever it was, it isn't important anymore._

Alex seemed off, like he had something on his mind.

Of course, this was normal, as he was an izzet mage, but he'd been like this for hours now, and it was becoming concerning.

He was just sitting on the couch, and azaria assumed he hadn't moved since he left for the market a couple hours ago.

"Alex?"

Azaria set the groceries down and sat on the couch next to him, placing a paw on his shoulder.

"Alex, you ok?"

He gave a gentle shake with his paw, and this was seemingly enough to snap him out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh hey azzy, when did you get back?"

"A few minutes ago."

"Oh ok."

Azaria gave a smile before standing up.

"What were you thinkin about?"

"Well..hmm..you know what, i can't remember."

"Must of not been important, then."

"Must not of been, anyway whats for supper?"

_Alex may have a one track mind, but its what made him who he was._


	15. Day 15: O-Origins

• **O-Origins**: _how the otp+ met._

"When dad talked about a vacation, i never knew he meant in a place like this."

It was tranquil, way more so than ravnica could ever be, and seemingly more in tune with nature.

The rolling hills were different shades of green, with what looked like flocks of sheep travelling in the distance, sparse trees and even an old farm amongst that.

In the distance was a large town, and he began to walk towards it, seeing as it was really the only civilization in sight.

After about fifteen minutes of walking while carrying what he brought with him, he noticed a sign placed off to the right side of the road.

The town was called Glennshire, according to the sign, which was helpful at least.

It was certainly a mix of old and new as well, which wasn't a bad thing, of course.

"Now, where am i supposed to be staying?"

His dad told him there was an inn in town, but never said where it was.

"You look lost, are you ok?"

Upon hearing the voice, he turned his head, and saw a leonin standing beside him, though the first thing that caught him off guard was the fact of his eyes, which were orange in color, yet glinted like they were gemstones in the morning light.

"Y-yeah, i'm ok, i just need help finding an inn."

"Ah, your on a vacation? Don't get too many tourists around here, but from what i can see, you must be from ravnica?"

"Oh, i am actually, how did you know?"

He pointed to the izzet signet around his neck.

"Oh."

"But to me, it makes no difference, now come on, i'll show you to the inn."

He gave a small smile and followed the stranger, soon coming upon an old inn, with a wooden sign outside that read: The Gatherer's Inn.

"Seems old."

"Its one of the oldest buildings in town."

"Ah."

They both headed inside, noting the warmth the place gave off, as it seemed others were staying here as well.

The human checked in, taking his stuff up to his room.

"Oh, i forgot to ask you your name."

"Its Alex, yours?"

"Azaria."

The leonin gave a small smile.

"Well, when you get settled in, maybe i can show ye around?"

Alex took off the signet, taking out a small device and hooking it into it, which confused Azaria.

"Um?"

"Oh, its for energy displacement, but yes i'd like that."

Azaria smiled more, showing his fangs abit.

"Glad to hear it, here, let me give ye my number."

Alex copied it into his phone, and azaria soon left afterwards.

The human finished getting unpacked, by which time is was noon, and it hit him that he hadn't eaten breakfast.

He decided to see what places this town had to eat at.

He soon came upon a small pub, and headed inside, the smell of cooked meat, beer and dessert filled his nostrils as he walked and sat down at a table.

"Your not from around here are ye?"

Alex turned his head, and noticed a minotaur sat down next to him, though unlike in ravnica they seemed more..ram like.

"Im on vacation, from ravnica."

"Ah, the big city, heard alot about it."

"Its a crazy place."

The minotaur nodded in understanding.

"If your going to order something, order the shepards pie."

"Oh, ok."

He ordered said food, it coming to him in a few minutes, along with a glass of beer.

"Um, i didn't.."

"Oh, it comes free of charge."

Alex himself wasn't much of a drinker, but i mean, it was a free drink..

"Alex!"

Before he could even dig into his food, he heard Azaria behind him, and he turned around to him.

"Oh hey, i didn't think i'd see you here."

"Neither did i, oh and i see you've met ol' martin."

Alex gave a smile as Azaria sat down.

"I gotta get going, my families gonna be wondering where i went of ta."

Marty then left, leaving the two of them alone, azaria ordering a glass of beer.

"You could've called."

"I know i just didn't want to bother you, in case you were busy."

Azaria took a drink before talking.

"I haven't even known you for a day, and i can already tell so much about you."

"Really, how?"

"I'm a seer."

Alex's eye's widened.

"R-really?"

"By the gods i am."

"Were you born like that or..?"

"I suppose i was, though honestly im not sure."

Alex took a bite of his food as Azaria continued.

"I've lived here my whole life, but i honestly want to see the world and what it has to offer."

He smiled taking another bite of his food.

It was odd, but Alex felt..happy, no, more than happy..was it joy?

Whatever it was, he had never felt it so strongly before. I mean sure, he's been happy and even joyful plenty of times before now, it just felt..different.

Hours passed with both of them talking about this or that, yet they didn't notice until the bartender came up to them.

When they did, and they saw it was now late evening, they paid for their food and drinks and went out as the pub closed up for the night.

"Let me walk you back to the inn."

"Sure."

The streets were mostly empty, the only things beside them were birds that would occasionally land on the cobblestone before flying off when they got too close.

"So, how long do you plan on staying?"

"A week."

"Then i can show you around some more."

Alex chuckled at that, which made azaria chuckle as well.

"You didn't show me around today, though."

"Ok, true."

They soon arrived outside the inn, the inside lit by candles as the windows were covered by curtains.

"Anyway, here we are."

"Today was fun, even if i didn't do much."

"Well, you'll love tomorrow, then."

"Oh? Already got something planned?"

"Not yet, but i do have some ideas."

Azaria gave a hug and walked away, leaving the man alone.

He felt so warm and happy, and he had no idea why..

_Well, it was only the first day after all._

**Author's Note: **_I wanted to write more but i figured this was enough, though if you want to see the whole thing then let me know and i can write it out, likely after this is done._


	16. Day 16: P-Phobia

• **P-Phobia**: _the otp face their fears._

"**AH!**"

Azaria ran into the kitchen, seeing Alex on top of the counter, and on the floor was..

A snake.

It was a garden snake, true, a rather big one, but it wasnt poisonous.

"Alex, its a garden snake."

"**GET IT OUT!**"

Azaria chuckled before putting the snake outside and seeing it slither off before shutting the door.

"I-is it gone?"

"Yes love."

Alex stepped off the counter and hugged the leonin close.

"Alex."

"Yes?"

"It was a garden snake you know."

"Snakes scare me.."

"You have a dragon for a father, how the hell are you scared of snakes?"

"I just am."

Azaria shook his head and went back to the bedroom, Alex following behind him.

"And you are afraid of spiders, which is no different."

"Can we drop it?"

Azaria then headed into the bathroom to take a shower, shutting the door behind him, a few moments after hearing the shower turn on.

After about five minutes, a less than manly scream cut through the room, making Alex smile as he opened the bathroom door and saw a naked azaria hanging onto the shower curtain rod, shaking, water dripping off of him and onto the floor.

"Hey, whats hanging, azzy? Well, besides-"

"Don't start, this is not the time."

"Why'd you scream?"

"There's a big ass spider in the shower!"

"Let me see."

Azaria let go of the rod, hiding behind him, as he opened the curtain, and saw a medium sized house spider hanging from a thread.

"Azzy.."

"Yes?"

"Its a house spider."

"Just kill it!"

"Im not killin it, you do it!"

"No!"

Alex sighed, grabbing his slippers and smacking them together, thus killing the spider.

"There, happy?"

"Wait, can you stay with me? Im-"

"Fine, besides i need to take a shower anyway."

Azaria smiled and after Alex got undressed himself, they both got in thw shower.

After a while they got out, dried themselves off, and went back into the bedroom and got into bed.

"Can we um..keep this between us?"

"Gladly."

"But next time, your getting rid of it yourself."

"Same to you, love."


	17. Day 17: Q-Quiet

• **Q-Quiet:** _the otp+ enjoy some peace and quiet._

Neither said a word, as they laid in their bed, the only thing that could be heard was their hearbeats, which brought a sense of comfort over them.

This was what they wanted. Pure peace and quiet, no outside noise to bother them.

Even if they were to talk, they knew what the other would say, but they've known each other for so long, that the duo didn't need words to communicate with each other.

Azaria opened his eyes, looking down at the man snuggled close to him, letting a smile form on his face as he nuzzled the top of his head.

Without looking at the clock, he knew it was early in the morning, not just by the dark blueish sky outside their bedroom window, but also by the cold winter chill that permeated through it, as he could see it was snowing outside.

Winter wasn't his favorite time of the year, but it was an excuse to stay inside, out of the cold whenever possible.

He swore Alex has rubbed off on him, somehow.

Speaking of, the younger male still asleep, as azaria could fell his chest slowly rise and fall in a rhythmic pattern, as his heartbeat was calm and collected, never rising or falling.

He sighed quietly, closing his eyes and falling into sleep himself.

_Moments like these were far and few between, yet when they did come, they were never wasted._


	18. Day 18: R-Recovery

• **R-Recover**: _one of the otp+ recover from an injury or injuries._

Alex hated this. Probably more than anything before.

Not at the fact he was in pain, quite the opposite, as medicine was an amazing thing, but more at the fact both of his legs were broken and he couldn't leave the bed he was currently laying in.

Was it his fault? Yep.

Did he accept that? No. Not at all.

And yes, he was being grumpy about it.

Thankfully, though, he didn't have to suffer alone, as Azzy was always a room away in case he needed anything.

Though he wished he could have stayed in the room with him.

But, he couldn't get everything he wanted.

Eh, at least it wasn't any worse.

Though Azaria wasn't injury free himself, having a sprained ankle and shoulder, as well as a small concussion.

"I hope both of you realize you have a lesson to learn here."

"We get it."

Yep, thats Alex's dad, not that Azzy couldn't take care of alex, no, but since Azaria also got injured, an extra set of hands, or claws in this case, fel neccesary.

_The only real issue was that this was week two into their recovery._

**Author's Note: **_sorry for this bein short, i've been busy all day and have only had enough free time to crank this much out._


	19. Day 19: S-Sneaky

• **S-Sneaky:** _one of the otp+ pulls a fast one on the other._

"Aww come on!"

"1st place again, yea!"

"How do you always win!?"

Azaria huffed and laid back against the couch, as the tv screen showed mario kart, though on said leonin's half of the screen read 2nd place in comparison to Alex's 1st.

"Im just good at video games."

"You always say that!"

"And its always true."

Azaria sighed as Alex stood up, turning off the game and switching it over to normal television.

"How about tonight i make us dinner, hmm?"

Azaria huffed, crossing his arms.

"And, we watch whatever movie you want?"

The leonin's expression softened abit, but he didn't look at him.

"And.."

He whispers to him, making him blush and finally smile, before he hugged him.

"Fine. Fine."

"Yay! Your not mad at me anymore!"

"I never was, i just wanted you to do something i wanted to do for once~."

"Oh you-"

Azaria kissed his forehead.

"Love you too."

Alex should've been mad. This was the second time Azaria has pulled a fast one on him!

He has rubbed off on him too much.

Though in all honesty he couldn't be mad, not at him.

Anyone else, sure, but not him.

"So, what do you want for supper?"

He chuckled when he heard azaria ask the question, heading into the kitchen to begin cooking.

_One day. One day, he'd get him back._


	20. Day 20: T-Token

• **T-Token**: _The otp+ give each other something they treasure._

"I want to give you something."

"What is it, exactly?"

"Close your eyes and you'll see, oh and hold out your paw."

Azaria smiled but did so, as Alex took something out of a small wooden box and set it into his paw.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now."

Azaria did so, and his eyes widened upon seeing what was in his paw.

It was a gemstone, set into a necklace, and a rather fancy one at that, having a golden chain with clear small jewels inlayed into it.

"Wait..isnt this..?"

"My mother's necklace."

"Why..why are you giving me this..? I thought you-?"

"Well, i figured, since we're married now, that maybe i could pass it on, so to speak."

He smiled, holding it to his chest.

"Thank you.."

Alex smiled as well, hugging him.

"Its no problem, Azzy."

He had to pay him back, somehow.

A few weeks passed, nothing really of note happening, minus a few meetings here and there.

Azaria walked into the house holding a present, setting it on the small coffee table, and waited for Alex to come home from work.

Thankfully though, it wasn't long, as only about fifteen minutes later did Alex step through the door, removing his work clothes and setting them in the hamper besides the door.

"Azzy, you home?"

"Im in here, love!"

Alex smiled and stepped into the living room, seeing Azzy sitting on the couch, and a present on the small table, which confused him.

"Did you get me something?"

"I did, yes."

Alex picked up the present, unwrapping it carefully and the opening the box.

His eye's widened as he gingerly removed what was inside, setting the box on the table.

It was an old stuffed animal, very old, as told by the many, many repair stitching done to it, one of its eyes being replaced by a bluish button, and it was darker in appearance than what it likely was meant to be.

"Isn't this..?"

"My old plush lion? Yes."

"Your giving me this? But your grandma gave it to you when you were a year old, and you said you never wanted to give it away."

Azaria chuckled at Alex remembering all of that.

"I did say that, yes. But, i figured if i was gonna give it away, i'd give it to someone who'd truly appreciate it and what it meant to me."

Alex smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, love..oh!"

Azaria and Alex went to the bedroom, and Azaria set the plushy on a high shelf, before placing the necklace around its neck and clipping it together so it wouldn't fall off.

"How's that?"

Alex kissed his cheek.

"Its perfect, Azzy."

_It was their treasure now, and they'd keep it safe together._


	21. Day 21: U-Urban

• **U-Urban**: _The otp+ spend some time in a big city_

"When you said 'a day in the city', i figured we'd go to tokyo."

"But thats too expensive right now."

"I know, i know."

"Besides Ravnica is closer and we can just teleport here."

"True."

Ravnica had changed alot since their friends became guildmasters, some for the better, others for worse, but thankfully it never lost the charm it always had.

"Why don't we move here then?"

"Maybe one day. I like where we live now."

"As do i."

"Hey lovebirds."

They both looked skyward, as a largish falcon landed in front of them, its robes flowing as it did so.

"Ah Drakari, long time no see."

"I could say the same."

"Well, we're back for a visit."

"Good, Nevira's been worried sick."

"When is she not?"

Drakari smiled and walked the duo around, showing them the new additions to the city, and even bought lunch for them.

After that, he had to head off back to the Azorius Guild, something about some kind of beauracratic emergency.

"He's all work and no play, huh?"

"Even after all these years, yea.."

They both decided to walk around, enjoying the sights of the city they protected all those years ago.

"Its odd, this city keeps changing, yet it still feels the same as it was when i was little."

"Some places are like that."

Alex smiled as they continued walking.

Soon enough, the sun was setting, casting everyone in an orange haze, as the citizens and guildmages began to return to their homes for the night.

"Who says we have to go home? I'm sure dad wouldn't mind us spending the night."

Azaria smiled and kissed his cheek.

"_I'd love to._"


	22. Day 22: V-Vows

• V-Vow's: The otp+ share their wedding vows.

"Now, the couple would like to read their wedding vows."

Azzy and Alex joined hands, looking at each other.

"Actually, these are from both of us, we wrote them together."

Everyone was surprised, but wanted to hear them regardless.

"Alright, when your both ready."

"I am here for you and nobody else." Alex said.

"When I smell your scent I'll always melt." Azzy said.

"My heart is in your hands." Alex said.

"Nobody can take care of it like you can." Azzy said.

"_From this day forward, you shall not walk alone_." They both said.

"_My heart will be your shelter, And my arms will be your home."_ They both said.

"My promise to you is simple, I'll endure until the end." Alex said.

"I'll be your one and only, Your lover and your friend." Azzy said.

"I'll listen and I'll nurture." Azzy said.

"I'll fight and I'll be true." Alex said.

"_I'll do my equal share and I will never give up on you._" They both said.

"I'll try to do my very best, To fulfil your every need." Alex said.

"I'll walk beside you hand in hand, I'll help you to succeed." Azzy said.

"_I'll be your constant equal, I'll give you room to grow, I'll tend to you when you are sick, Build you up when you are low."_ They both said.

"I_ stand before these witnesses, And I say unto you, No matter what hard times we face, our love will make it through._" They both said.

Everyone in the room was silent, yet both of them could tell they were happy.

"Well, by the power vested in me, i pronounce you husband and husband."

The duo hugged each other, kissing, before Azaria scooped the smaller male into his arms and walked back down the aisle, both giggling and laughing.

"They were made for each huh?" Drakari asked.

"They sure were." Nevira answered.


	23. Day 23: W-Wonder

• **W-Wonder:** _the otp+ wonder about their lives so far._

Was it destiny that they were to meet?

Quite possibly, but neither really cared about that, as their happiness with each other was something that no matter what, would never fade, even after they departed this world.

Hell, it would probably extend into the afterlife.

And yet, they wondered how their lives so far could've been different, if only a few things were done differently than how they happened.

Of course, they wouldn't change anything about it, regardless, but it was certainly an odd subject to wonder about.

Though if they could, they'd live it all over again.

Maybe one day they could. It was certainly a possibility, after all.

Magic was a concept with infinite possibilities, so truly anything was possible, good or bad.

_Maybe they could talk more about it at another time.._


	24. Day 24: X-Xylophone

• **X-Xylophone:** _there arent many X words.._

"Why are you playing that?"

Alex simply shrugged at Azaria's question, setting the small wooden hammers down on the table.

"If you want to play an instrument, i can teach you to play guitar, if you want."

"You just want me to stop playing the xylophone, don't you?"

"Mostly, but i'm bein serious."

"Hmm..ok azzy."

They left the room, the xylophone still sitting where he left it, though their cat laid down on it, making the trademark noises as it did so.

_Hey, at least someone's enjoying it._

Author's** Note:** _sorry this wasn't longer, ive been busy all day, got alot to do over the weekend._


	25. Day 25: Y-Yes

• **Y-Yes**: _the word one of the otp+ have been dying to hear._

"Why did you want to come out here again?"

"Cause, its a beautiful day."

"Any other reason or reasons?"

Alex and Azaria were walking through the woods near their cabin, only having built it the previous week, so it was abit barren at the moment, but hopefully not for any longer.

They soon arrived in a smallish meadow area, surrounded by trees with deers wandering through the area, as well as other woodland creatures.

"None that come to mind."

Now, Alex knew that wasn't true. He could tell Azaria had brought him out here for another reason, but didn't what said reason was.

"You can tell me the truth you know."

Azaria smiled and stopped, before turning to face the younger male.

"Why'd you stop?"

He fished his hand into his pocket, pulling out a small black box.

"A-azzy?"

"These past years, even during the war, were spectacular, and if i could, i'd relive all of it..but.."

He opened the box slowly, revealing a small ring set in the box.

"Will you marry me?"

Alex leaped at him, wrapping him into a hug and tackling onto the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes, then?"

"Oh hell yea."

They kissed for a few moments, before they just laid on the grass, looking up at the stars above.

"This is just like our first date, remember?"

"Of course."

He smiled and rolled over so he was beside him, and their hands intertwined between them.

"I love you, Azzy."

"I love you too, Alex."


	26. Day 26: Z-Zoo

• **Z-Zoo**: _The otp+ spend some time observing and/or interacting with animals._

"We have quite a few cats, huh?"

"Does that include me?"

"Only if you want it to."

Azaria gave a chuckle, turning back to cooking.

Azaria had a sort of..affinity for cats, or felines in general, whether it was a kitten or a full grown lion.

Maybe it was something he was born with, or even something he could do with his mana, but either way, cats liked him.

Dogs, of course, hated him, but that was to be expected.

"Have you named them yet?"

"No i haven't, should i?"

"Up to you."

Azaria gave a tired smile and before laying back against the couch.

"I will later."

Though Alex wasn't free from his animal friends himself.

Though it wasn't cats, it was reptiles.

They both guessed it likely had to do with him being raised by Niv ever since he was a baby, but weren't too sure.

"Have you fed your lizard?"

"You mean Komodo? Yeah."

Yep. Alex had a Komodo Dragon as a pet. Don't ask how or why, either.

Cause not even he himself knows why.

_Still, pets were pets, no matter the size, shape or species._


	27. Day 27: &

• **&**: _the otp have alot of activities planned. Maybe too many._

"Ok, so as soon as we unpack in our hotel room, we head down to the beach, then we'll grab dinner and head to one of the shows we got tickets for-"

"Really? I thought we'd lounge around for awhile before doing anything, besides, that is alot for the first day."

"Alex, we're goin to the Bahamas for our honeymoon, i want to make sure we never forget it."

"I know, but we'll be staying there a week, Azzy, so we'll have time to do whatever you have planned."

"I know that."

"Then whats the issue?"

"I guess i'm just afraid that this won't be fun is all."

"Azzy you worry too much."

"Cause i love you, thats why."

Alex gave a smile as he laid against him.

"We're leavin tomorrow, Azzy, for now, lets relax ok?"

"Alright.."

"Good."

They soon fell asleep, the rain pattering against the window outside.

The next day came sooner than expected, as the couple were soon at the airport and on their flight to their honeymoon, seated next to each other.

After about 10 hours, the plane landed in the Bahamas, and they headed to their hotel room, by which time it was already 9pm and after getting dinner, they decided to stay in the room.

"You know, i think you were right."

"About what?"

Azaria pulled out a small red notebook.

"Oh, your planner. What about it?"

He then snapped his fingers, and the planner, though it was a tiny one, went up in flames, turning into ash in a few seconds.

"Azzy, why did-?"

"Because, i realized that just bein here with you is enough. That i can't plan for everything."

Alex smiled and hugged him.

"Wanna get some sleep for tomorrow?"

"You read my mind, love."


	28. Day 28: !

• **!**: _Something unexpected happens._

"I love you.."

"Love you too."

They were laying on the couch, enjoying the warmth they each gave off, as the snow outside continued to fall.

It was like this every winter, and honestly they wouldn't change a thing, as it was perfect.

Especially with the fireplace going and the tv on the movie channel.

"Can't believe Christmas is in a few days."

"Neither can i, feels like yesterday it was only fall."

"Time does fly when your having fun, after all."

Azaria chuckled and pulled him closer, purring loudly.

They were interupted by a soft knocking at the front door.

"Wonder who that could be?"

"I'll go check."

Alex got up and walked over to the door, opening it, but upon doing so saw no one was there.

Yet, when he looked down, he saw a sack like bag had been left on the doorstep, so, the man brought it in, shutting the door behind him.

"Who was it?"

"No clue, but they left this."

Alex set the sack on the table, and Azaria opened it, revealing presents inside.

"This is-"

A small tag falls out of the bag, and Alex picks it up.

On it, reads:

_Property of S.C._

"Wait a sec."

Azaria got a look at it, seemingly getting the same idea.

"It can't be.."

"This sack belongs to Santa Claus!"

"But, why would he leave it?"

"Early christmas?"

They went through the sack, noting the presents were adressed to both of them.

"And i thought having a dragon spirit inside me was the weirdest thing thats happened."

"Life will always be weird, Alex."

"Fair point. Wanna open these?"

"Gladly."


	29. Day 29: ?

• **?**: _one of the otp needs something cleared up._

"Ok so how does your seer abilities work exactly?"

Alex and Azaria had met up in one of the little cafe's/taverns that called Ravnica home, as a way to show Azaria where Alex lived, and honestly, he was pretty impressed.

"Honestly, i have no clue, they just sort of do their own thing."

"Ok, im more confused."

"Like, imagine you doing something out of habit without realizing it."

"Like its muscle memory?"

Azaria gave a nod and laid back in the seat.

"Essentially. I've had the ability ever since i was born, and over the years i suppose i've gotten so used to it that when it activates.."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

A silence came over the two of them for awhile, before they decided to head out and see more of the city.

"So what can you exactly see?"

"well its kind of hinky."

"Hinky?"

"I can't see the future, if thats what you mean, i can see peoples aura's and even see their souls, to an extent, but it does drain me quite a bit if i do it too much."

"So, its like my mana sickness?"

"Hmm..i suppose it is, yea."

For those who didn't know, Alex was born with Mana Sickness, which made using said mana a challenge, as well as a personal risk.

Thankfully he had Azaria to help him.

"You've been taking your medicine, haven't you?"

"Yea, i mean.."

"You forgot this morning, didn't you?"

"Y-yeah.."

"You have it with you?"

"Actually yes."

He fished it out, and after a moment, Azaria injected the medicine into his side, before tossing it away.

"Phew.."

"Were you feeling an overload coming on?"

"Abit."

Azaria gave a small smile as the weather turned chilly around them.

"Nervous?"

Alex gave a nod as he felt Azaria hold his hand.

"Thanks.."

"Its no problem."

Alex gave a small smile, his cheeks dusted with light pink.

They continued walking around for a while, soon resting outside a small bookshop, which had patrons coming and going in and out.

"Is this place more of your speed?"

"Y-yeah, actually. Dad always used to take me to places like this when i was little."

Azaria still felt the chill coming off of him, but he didn't mind much.

"We used to have a bookstore in the village."

"Really? What happened to it?"

"Got closed."

"Oh."

_It was start at least._


	30. Day 30: The Sequel

• **The Sequel:**_ a continuation of a previous oneshot_

It had been a few days since Alex's bout of depression started, but Azaria has stayed by his side, not even leaving for more than a few minutes at most, and he always made sure the man was in his line of sight.

Of course, he knew he wouldn't try to do that, but it was a precaution.

You could never be too careful, after all.

Right now they were sitting on the couch together, two cups of hot cocoa between them, and a random tv show playing on the tv.

They would've gone out, but Alex was in no mood to.

Which was fine.

"How you feeling, love?"

He let out an 'mmm..'

So, he pulled him closer and let him lay against him.

"Its ok.."

"I love you.."

Azaria smiled and kissed his forehead, as the show continued.

It was a start at least.

But no matter how long it would take, he'd make sure Alex was happy again.

A few more days passed, and thankfully, Niv came to visit, which cheered him up considerably, to the point where he was talkin more, but yet still held a sort of sad undertone.

"Its ok, my hatchling, we're here for you."

"Yeah, we are, and always will be."

"T-thanks.."

They both hugged him, and spent the rest of the day out in town.

It was a nice change of pace, plus it gave Alex a much needed vacation, well, of sorts.

_And if it helped him, well, it was worth it._


	31. Day 31: The End

• **The End:** _the otp's life together has been magical, but they knew it couldn't last forever._

Life has a way of sneaking up on you, sometimes in good ways, and sometimes in bad, but it helps you mature into the person your meant to be.

And it was certainly true for the two of them.

Well, it was more like one of them.

"Grandpa? Where did Azaria go?"

He felt tears come to his eyes but he wiped them away with a finger.

"He's in a better place now, sweetheart."

That wasn't a lie either. Though their grandkids, they weren't biological to either Alex or Azaria yet they still called them that, took Azaria's passing a few years ago well enough, there was crying of course but they knew azaria was happy.

And yes, the kids called them their grandparents too.

"Will you go there too?"

His eye's widened, as he looked down at his grandaughter.

"One day, yes."

He looked up at the night sky above them, a smile making its way onto his face.

He did miss him, alot actually, but he knew that azzy was happy where he was, and that made him happy.

"He's probably waiting on you grandpa!"

He chuckled at that, but knew she was probably correct.

After that, he helped her up to bed, and her parents helped him into his own bed, soon enough he fell asleep.

Though he wouldn't wake up in the morning.

Well, he wouldn't wake up alive anyhow.

When he did open his eyes, he was laying in a grassy field, a light blue sky above him, as a light breeze blew by, making the field rustle.

"Huh..? Am..am i dead?"

He seemed to be alone, as he didn't see anyone else around him, until he heard a voice from behind him.

"About time you showed up, love, i was getting worried you got lost on your way here."

His eye's widened and he turned around, seeing Azaria standing there, looking as he did before he passed away.

"Azzy.."

"Of course its me, who else would wait for you?"

"No one comes to mind..wait..you were waiting for me?"

Azaria nodded, pulling him close and kissing him before pulling away.

"I was, got to meet alot of souls, but they never stayed long."

"Yet you did."

"Cause i knew you'd be along eventually..some of the souls even took bets to see exactly how long it'd be till you arrived."

"So who won?"

"I'll have to gather everyone and find out, but that can wait."

He took his hand and lead him through the field, till they stopped in front of what looked like an ornate wooden door.

"Is this..?"

"Yep, now allow me."

Azaria opened the door, blinding light pouring out from it, and they both stepped inside, being consumed by it, and then the door shut behind them.

When the light faded, they were in their home, looking as it always had.

"Welcome home, love."

_Alex smiled and pulled him close, as they laughed.._


End file.
